Let Me In
by holdontillthenight
Summary: Ally was beaten and raped by her ex boyfriend. Her parents and older sister died in a plane crash. Her older brother beats her. She doesn't think she can trust anyone. Can Carlos change her mind, and show her that not all guys are bad?
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

_I panted as I rounded another corner of my high school, tears streaming down my face. I was desperately trying to reach an exit or find a room to hide in. But every door I tried was locked. I desperately fought the urge to pass out from lack of breath. I had been running for what felt like hours._

_I was running from my completely demonic ex-boyfriend, Sean. He didn't used to be the way he is now. He used to be sweetest guy I knew. Then, I found out that he was cheating on me. And to think, I thought that he had loved me, and that I loved him. Hell, I'm pretty sure that I did love him. I ronically enough, I found out that he was cheating on me on Valentine's Day, when I caught him literally sucking face with another girl! A popular girl! That asshole! That Stupid Asshole!_

_When I found out, I thought for sure that I was gonna' die. At the very least , I was gonna' pass out. Then he saw me, the look on his face was indiscribable. One thing I knew was that it most definetly was not one of undying love! And then when I confronted him about his horrible actions he had the nerve ( the Nerve!) to deny it. He said that she came on to him! That was so not what I saw, and I told him that, too. Then he called me an insane bitch, who secretly loves to be hurt! Needless to say, thatwas the last straw, and I broke up with him right then and there._

_Let's just say that Sean didn't take it very well. He screamed at me, and cussed at me, and when I turned to walk away from him, he grabbed me and backhanded me accross my face so hard that I fell to the ground and almost literally saw stars!_

_Sean walked away then, swearing that he would make me regret it till' my dying day. For some reason, I believed him._

_I snapped back to reality, my breath catching in my throat as I heard his voice calling out to me." I'm coming for you, Ally! You and I both know that you can't run forever! And you can't hide from me either. And when I catch you I'll make you wish that you were never born! Hell, I would say that you would wish that you were dead,... but when I get done having my fun with you, You will be dead!" he cackled maliciously. But I didn't stay to hear more. I took off, faster than ever before, not even bothering to check each door to see if they were unlocked._

_Again, I ran for what certainly felt like hours, but what was probably really only about fifteen minutes. Finally I knew that I could run no more, and as I collapsed to my knees, I saw Sean come strolling around the corner, barely even breathing hard, already smirking evilly._

_I whimpered as he hauled me to my feet by the collar of my blue polo shirt. He slammed me up against the wall, pinning my arms above my head with one hand. Man was he strong! I put up as much of a fight as I could, but my efforts were futile. It was no use. I was weak, and for that I. WAS GOING .TO. DIE!_

_Desperate times call for desperate actions, I thought as I started begging, "Please let me go,please I'm sorry! Please, please, please let me go. Please don't hurt me. I'm begging you!PLEASE!" the last part ended with me shrieking as he reached for my jeans. As he unbuttoned them, I started screaming!_

_" SHUT UP, BITCH! You're gonna' get just what you deserve! You shouldn't have broken up with me!" With that, he unzipped my jeans, which fell to my ankles. As he started to unbutton his pants, I started screaming louder than ever! Then I heard someone yelling my name and then I felt wet all over-_

**My eyes snapped open, and I sighed in relief as I realized that it had only been a dream. Then, I worked on calming myself down. I was shaking all over!**

**" Ally, Ally it's okay, I'm here for you. It was just a dream; nobody is going to hurt you, I promise," my best friend Taylor said.**

**I nodded, still gasping for air. I really felt as though I had actually been running all night, even though it had only been a dream.**

**" I'm okay, I'm okay," I managed to croak out, levering myself up on my elbow. Only then did I realize just how wet that I was! I glared at Taylor, and sat up fully, pulling at my tee shirt, which was adhering to my skin.**

**" What did you spill on me? It's sticky!" I yelled, hurling my pillow at her head, and only just missing as it fell to the floor right beside her.**

**Taylor winced and said in a small voice,"Rasberry lemonade." She started backing away slowly, knowing what was coming, and not liking it one bit.**

**I calmly slid off my bed, and grabbed my pillow off of the floor. Then, I stood up and advanced slowly on Taylor. Taylor started laughing at me. "Now Ally, let's not cry over spilled milk- no I meant spilled rasberry lemonade!"**

**" You just made a big mistake," I said, trying to sound as threatening as possible, still advancing towards her.**

**" Now come on Ally, you know better than anyone, that I could totally beat your ass! But I don't want to so please don't make me!" Taylor said the last part quickly, when she saw the look on my face.**

**Taylor's POV**

**The look on Ally's face was not one of anger as one might imagine, but rather, it was a look of fear. Now, you might be wondering why that is so. That is because, three months ago Ally had been tortured and raped by her ex-boyfriend, Sean. She would never tell me all the details, nor would she tell me why he did what he did. She didn't even press any charges against him!**

**I had found Ally bleeding to death at the high school, after Ally had managed to dial my number on her cell phone. All she managed to say was that Sean had been there and that he had raped her and then he had stabbed her and left her for dead.**

**When I arrived at the school, Ally wasn't even concious, so I called 911! After she had been taken to the emergency room, the doctors told me that she was lucky to be alive! They had found multiple stab wounds and deep scarring cuts all over her body! They had concluded that Sean had tortured her and then he had finally stabbed her in multiple places in an attempt to kill her, and thinking that she was dead, he had then left.**

**In the six months that had passed since the attack, Ally had gone through a lot of change. She cut her once long golden blond hair really short, and started cutting herself ( which I have repeatedly tried to put a stop to I might add). She became fearful, quiet, and reserved. I hardly ever saw her smile or laugh. Her beautiful emerald green eyes didn't sparkle with happiness and mischief. No, they were now dim and almost lifeless.**

**But, the worst thing of all that happened was that her parents and her older sister, Lea,were killed in a horrible plane crash! They had been coming home from a vacation, when the engine faltered, sending them plummeting to their deaths. Ally hadn't gone on vacation, but had stayed with me instead, which she had prefered. When she got the news, she was absolutely devestated. For a while she wouln't even eat or older brother Steven had come home to take care of her and manage the house. I just didn't know what to do.**

**Over the past three months though, Ally had started to change again. For the better. She started eating and talking again. She even started laughing and smiling again! But she still hadn't regained her self-confidence, nor had that ever present look of fear ever left her eyes. **

**But, I was going to change that if it was the last thing she ever did! Starting with the Big Time Rush concert that was today! Wish me luck! Cause' I'm certainly gonna' need it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

_I panted as I rounded another corner of my high school, tears streaming down my face. I was desperately trying to reach an exit or find a room to hide in. But every door I tried was locked. I desperately fought the urge to pass out from lack of breath. I had been running for what felt like hours._

_I was running from my completely demonic ex-boyfriend, Sean. He didn't used to be the way he is now. He used to be sweetest guy I knew. Then, I found out that he was cheating on me. And to think, I thought that he had loved me, and that I loved him. Hell, I'm pretty sure that I did love him. I ronically enough, I found out that he was cheating on me on Valentine's Day, when I caught him literally sucking face with another girl! A popular girl! That asshole! That Stupid Asshole!_

_When I found out, I thought for sure that I was gonna' die. At the very least , I was gonna' pass out. Then he saw me, the look on his face was indiscribable. One thing I knew was that it most definetly was not one of undying love! And then when I confronted him about his horrible actions he had the nerve ( the Nerve!) to deny it. He said that she came on to him! That was so not what I saw, and I told him that, too. Then he called me an insane bitch, who secretly loves to be hurt! Needless to say, thatwas the last straw, and I broke up with him right then and there._

_Let's just say that Sean didn't take it very well. He screamed at me, and cussed at me, and when I turned to walk away from him, he grabbed me and backhanded me accross my face so hard that I fell to the ground and almost literally saw stars!_

_Sean walked away then, swearing that he would make me regret it till' my dying day. For some reason, I believed him._

_I snapped back to reality, my breath catching in my throat as I heard his voice calling out to me." I'm coming for you, Ally! You and I both know that you can't run forever! And you can't hide from me either. And when I catch you I'll make you wish that you were never born! Hell, I would say that you would wish that you were dead,... but when I get done having my fun with you, You will be dead!" he cackled maliciously. But I didn't stay to hear more. I took off, faster than ever before, not even bothering to check each door to see if they were unlocked._

_Again, I ran for what certainly felt like hours, but what was probably really only about fifteen minutes. Finally I knew that I could run no more, and as I collapsed to my knees, I saw Sean come strolling around the corner, barely even breathing hard, already smirking evilly._

_I whimpered as he hauled me to my feet by the collar of my blue polo shirt. He slammed me up against the wall, pinning my arms above my head with one hand. Man was he strong! I put up as much of a fight as I could, but my efforts were futile. It was no use. I was weak, and for that I. WAS GOING .TO. DIE!_

_Desperate times call for desperate actions, I thought as I started begging, "Please let me go,please I'm sorry! Please, please, please let me go. Please don't hurt me. I'm begging you!PLEASE!" the last part ended with me shrieking as he reached for my jeans. As he unbuttoned them, I started screaming!_

_" SHUT UP, BITCH! You're gonna' get just what you deserve! You shouldn't have broken up with me!" With that, he unzipped my jeans, which fell to my ankles. As he started to unbutton his pants, I started screaming louder than ever! Then I heard someone yelling my name and then I felt wet all over-_

**My eyes snapped open, and I sighed in relief as I realized that it had only been a dream. Then, I worked on calming myself down. I was shaking all over!**

**" Ally, Ally it's okay, I'm here for you. It was just a dream; nobody is going to hurt you, I promise," my best friend Taylor said.**

**I nodded, still gasping for air. I really felt as though I had actually been running all night, even though it had only been a dream.**

**" I'm okay, I'm okay," I managed to croak out, levering myself up on my elbow. Only then did I realize just how wet that I was! I glared at Taylor, and sat up fully, pulling at my tee shirt, which was adhering to my skin.**

**" What did you spill on me? It's sticky!" I yelled, hurling my pillow at her head, and only just missing as it fell to the floor right beside her.**

**Taylor winced and said in a small voice,"Rasberry lemonade." She started backing away slowly, knowing what was coming, and not liking it one bit.**

**I calmly slid off my bed, and grabbed my pillow off of the floor. Then, I stood up and advanced slowly on Taylor. Taylor started laughing at me. "Now Ally, let's not cry over spilled milk- no I meant spilled rasberry lemonade!"**

**" You just made a big mistake," I said, trying to sound as threatening as possible, still advancing towards her.**

**" Now come on Ally, you know better than anyone, that I could totally beat your ass! But I don't want to so please don't make me!" Taylor said the last part quickly, when she saw the look on my face.**

**Taylor's POV**

**The look on Ally's face was not one of anger as one might imagine, but rather, it was a look of fear. Now, you might be wondering why that is so. That is because, three months ago Ally had been tortured and raped by her ex-boyfriend, Sean. She would never tell me all the details, nor would she tell me why he did what he did. She didn't even press any charges against him!**

**I had found Ally bleeding to death at the high school, after Ally had managed to dial my number on her cell phone. All she managed to say was that Sean had been there and that he had raped her and then he had stabbed her and left her for dead.**

**When I arrived at the school, Ally wasn't even concious, so I called 911! After she had been taken to the emergency room, the doctors told me that she was lucky to be alive! They had found multiple stab wounds and deep scarring cuts all over her body! They had concluded that Sean had tortured her and then he had finally stabbed her in multiple places in an attempt to kill her, and thinking that she was dead, he had then left.**

**In the six months that had passed since the attack, Ally had gone through a lot of change. She cut her once long golden blond hair really short, and started cutting herself ( which I have repeatedly tried to put a stop to I might add). She became fearful, quiet, and reserved. I hardly ever saw her smile or laugh. Her beautiful emerald green eyes didn't sparkle with happiness and mischief. No, they were now dim and almost lifeless.**

**But, the worst thing of all that happened was that her parents and her older sister, Lea,were killed in a horrible plane crash! They had been coming home from a vacation, when the engine faltered, sending them plummeting to their deaths. Ally hadn't gone on vacation, but had stayed with me instead, which she had prefered. When she got the news, she was absolutely devestated. For a while she wouln't even eat or older brother Steven had come home to take care of her and manage the house. I just didn't know what to do.**

**Over the past three months though, Ally had started to change again. For the better. She started eating and talking again. She even started laughing and smiling again! But she still hadn't regained her self-confidence, nor had that ever present look of fear ever left her eyes. **

**But, I was going to change that if it was the last thing she ever did! Starting with the Big Time Rush concert that was today! Wish me luck! Cause' I'm certainly gonna' need it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlos's POV**

Carlos and Logan chatting it up with some fans that had arrived early. James and Kendork were still in their dressing room that the boys shared. James was still obsessing endlessly over his hair, while Kendall was desperately searching for his favorite pair of blue vans.

The very same pair that Carlos had hidden. In a trash can. He smiled just thinking about it. Kendork would get his shoes back, of course, but Carlos was going to make him sweat it out just a little bit longer. Besides it was always hilarious playing pranks on the other guys, especially Kendall, who always took things way, way too seriously. That dweeb!

" Carlos! Snap out of it! This very beautiful girl is trying to talk to you!" Logan snapped, practically shouting in my ear, all the while still grinning at the girl.

Reluctantly, Carlos " snapped out of it " as Logan would say, but he still smiled to himself, inside.

" Well, hello madam, how may I assist you? " Carlos said while bowing and smiling goofily. This girl was indeed very beautiful. She had long brown hair, dark eyes, and was wearing a light blue, sparkly tank top, and a long white skirt. Wow!

She laughed and shook her head, causing her long brown hair to go flying. She said," Why hello there kind sir, my name is Taylor, and my friend, Ally and I would just love it if we could have your autograph." She was still laughing as she said this.

" Well, I can't actually just up and let you have my autograph, you know, but what I can do for you, you see is I can give you a _copy_ of my autograph, so that you can actually keep it and I won't have to take it back the next time I need to sign something." He said trying and failing epically to hold in his smile.

It was then that he noticed the small girl standing slightly behind her. She was absolutely stunning! She was short, had short fluffy blond hair, piercing green eyes, and was wearing a small lacey sweater, with a dark blue tank top underneath, and a pair of sparkly dark blue jeans with a pair of black converse. She looke absolutely amazing, and from the look on her face, he was willing to bet that she had no idea how great that she looked. She looked at him, plucking nerviously at her sweater. He could tell that she was really shy, though, and there was something else about her that he just couldn't put his finger on. Was it fear he saw in her eyes? No, that couldn't possibly be it, because why on earth would she be afraid of him?

Suddenly a picture of him and the rest of the gang was thrust in his face, breaking his concentration. It seemed that Taylor was very insistent about getting his autograph. But, he just couldn't stop staring at Ally. She was staring at him, too, but she was fidgeting and looked quickly away when he saw her staring at him. When he continued to stare at her she blushed, and stared at her feet for a moment, then glanced up to find out that he was still staring at her. She blushed again and looked away. Yup, she was definetly shy. Right then and there he realized that he liked her very much. But, he was now sure that what he saw in her eyes was fear, but he couldn't understand why!

Then, Logan cleared his throat loudly, and whispered furiously in his ear," Dude, just sign the pictures already, and stop staring at her, you're creeping her out, can't you tell? Not to mention that you're also creeping me out!"

Carlos grinned again, and said," Sure thing Logie, anyhting for these two beautiful girls." He took the picture out of Taylor's hand and signed it with a flourish. hen Taylor nudged Ally, who came forward almost reluctantly, and handed him her picture to be signed.

" Here," she said in a soft, quiet voice," can you sign mine also?" she was now talking to Logan.

" Of course," Logan said, smiling genially at her. But Carlos noticed as he himself was signing his picture before handing it to Logan, that there was a wierd look on his face. A look of curiosity, and he thought he must be mistaken when he thought this, but also a look of suspicion. Not angry suspicion, just concerned suspicion.

Then, Taylor asked Logan, " Can I please have a hug?" And of course Logan abliged and gave her a quick hug. Then, she hugged Carlos, with like no warning at all. She gave him a fierce bear hug. He hugged her back, but not that hard. He couldn't help wincing when she finally let go of him. " Damn, that girl is strong," he thought to himself.

Aloud, he said, " Thanks for the hug, but warn me next time so I can prepare myself. You're pretty strong," he said laughing.

Taylor laughed and said, " And you're pretty cute. So where are James and Kendall?" She was curious.

He couldn't help laughing. " Oh, James is still working on his hair, and Kendork is searching for his shoes. But he won't find them, not for a while at least. I hid them-"

" Hid them where Carlos Pena?" said a voice behind him. It sounded like Kendall, and he sounded angry!

" Uh-oh," Carlos muttered fearfully, looking at Kendall sheepisly.

Without another word, Kendall grabbed Carlos's ear, and dragged him towards their dressing room, muttering obsenities all the way.

**Ally's POV**

Logan looked at us apologetically, and said," Well, I'd better go make sure that Kendprk doesn't kill Carlos... or vise versa. Catch you later, girls." With that being said, Logan hurried off to catch up with Kendall and Carlos.

We looked at each other for a minute, then simultaniously, we burst out laughing.

Then, Taylor said, " You totally have a crush on Carlos, and don't you even try to deny it! I can always tell when you like someone! Plus, you two would make such a cute couple!" She started laughing again, probably at the expression on my face.

Sure, I thought Carlos was cute and really funny, but he was also kind of scary, and he probably didn't like me anyway. So whatever.


End file.
